


Hey Brother

by 19lilacdemetrius97



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Batfamily Feels, Damian is in elementary school though, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97
Summary: Batfam High School AU no one asked forDick is 17Jason is 15Tim is 12Damian is 8





	1. Dick 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this story at your own risk. If you get offended or triggered easily turn away now. 
> 
> Don’t say I didn’t warn you

Dick groaned as he stretched. He probably shouldn’t have slacked off on practice as much as he did over the summer but he didn’t really have a choice. Between helping his younger brother who had just woken up out of a coma he had been in for 7 months and his youngest brother who was basically dropped off on their fathers doorsteps a couple months ago he didn’t have a lot of spare time. Their father disappearing for a couple months in between for business certainly didn’t help either. 

Not to mention studying for the SAT’s and ACT’s. College admissions were fast approaching and Dick still had no idea on what he wanted to do with his life. 

How was he supposed to know what he wanted to do with his life? He was only 17! Seventeen year olds aren’t even responsible enough to drink alcohol yet somehow they’re responsible enough to decide what they want to do for the rest of their life? What idiot decided that?

“You okay Dick?”

Dick looked up and offered his friend a nervous smile. “Think the coach will notice how out of shape I am?”

Roy frowned and looked over Dick’s tone body. “Probably not. She’ll probably be too busy checking your ass out.”

Dick scowled at Roy. “I’m serious.”

Roy, still staring at Dick’s ass. “So am I.”

“Hey, my eyes are up here!” he snapped at the 14 year old. At the startled look Roy gave him Dick sighed. “Sorry about that. I guess I’m just tired. It’s been a stressful summer.”

Roy gave him a knowing look. “Jason looked like he was doing well last time I visited.”

Dick smiled at him. “Yeah, thanks for visiting him by the way. It meant a lot.”

“It sucks that he’s held back a year but that just means he’s in my grade now. I’m kind of happy about that.”

Dick chuckled. “You better look after him. Tim too.”

Roy smiled back. “Oh yeah. Boy genius skipped into my grade. How could I forget. It’s not like Jason’s been complaining about it for the past three months or anything.”

“Jason will get over himself.” Dick told him.

Roy jumped into the pool and pulled on his goggles. “How’s the demon brat?”

Dick slid into the lane next to him. “Damian is doing okay. I managed to get him settled into the manor and sign him up for school. He doesn’t seem to like Tim either though.” Dick grimaced. “I don’t know if it’s Tim or if Jason and Damian just don’t like people in general. It’s been hard though. I’m just glad I convinced Tim to enroll in a science and engineering camp in Metropolis for the summer. It’s been easier without him.”

Roy nodded. “I bet.”

They were interrupted by a whistle signifying practice was about to start.


	2. Jason 1

Jason was not happy at being held back a year. It wasn’t his fault that some crazy clown attacked him in the middle of the street leaving him in a coma for seven months. It wasn’t his fault he had to endure months of therapy and counselling. 

He understood that he couldn’t just skip his freshman year of high school though. It just wasn’t fair.

The only plus side to this whole thing would be the fact that his best friend Roy Harper would be in his classes. On the downside his irritating ‘brother’, boy genius extraordinaire, had moved into his grade. He already had a plan to avoid the boy religiously. The teachers comparing him to Dick was bad enough but the second they start comparing him to a literal genius it was over for him.

Speaking of which, Tim already had the prettiest girls in their school surrounding him. They were probably calling him cute and smart, probably offering to carry his genius babies. Tim looked nervous being around all those girls. He looked up and met Jason’s eyes but Jason just scoffed and looked away. He shoved his bag into his locker and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

He made his way to his homeroom class and relaxed a little when he saw Roy doodling on his desk. Roy’s hair was wet, probably from swim practice. He perked up when he saw Jason and waved him over.

“I grabbed your schedule for you and went through the hard task of comparing our classes so you owe me.” Roy told him.

“I owe you nothing.” Jason grunted as he looked over their classes. They matched most of their core classes, western civilization, algebra, Spanish, and chemistry. Jason noted, pleased, that he was in honors English 9. He frowned when he saw the last class he was enrolled in. Theatre 1.

He didn’t remember signing up for this. Dick probably picked it for him.

“I personally think that the theatre class at this school is lame, all the people in it are darkish so I guess you'll fit right in.” Roy told him when he noticed Jason staring at the last class on his schedule. “Your brother thought you might like it though.”

Jason shrugged, he nicely ignored the jab and thought about the class. He never really tried acting. He liked reading plays but watching a play come to life might be interesting.

Not that he would ever tell Dick that. He didn’t need to see the happiness on his face.


	3. Tim 1

Tim had never felt as small and alone as he did right now. How else was a 12 year old supposed to feel when surrounded by older kids. Bigger kids. He was small to begin with but now it felt way too overwhelming.

He took a deep breath. It was only the first day. The first day never went well.

“Hey, you okay?”

Oh, well there was a positive. Conner Kent. Star quarterback and school heart throb. Over the summer Tim attended a science and engineering summer camp in Metropolis. Conner attended a football camp nearby. The two of them hung out a little and Tim developed a slightly unhealthy crush for the older boy.

“Hi Conner.” Tim smiled at him. 

Conner smiled back. “I didn’t initially believe you when you told me that you were in High School. Guess you really are that smart.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll see you around then.” Conner told him.

Tim smiled against his locker as the older boy walked away. He probably had a dreamy look on his face. He blinked as a pretty red haired girl stepped in front of him. In an instant there were five other girls around him, all in cheerleading outfits.

The redhead was looking at him like he was dirt on her shoes. “Back away from Conner. He’s mine.”

Tim narrowed his eyes at her. He ignored her and tried to walk away but a busty blond behind him got in his way.

“Don’t walk away from Megan when she’s talking to you. It’s rude little boy.”

“Yeah, don’t you have manners?” A dark skinned girl with an afro asked.

Tim gulped and turned back to Megan. She had a fake smile on her face. 

The brunette next to her gave him a dirty look. “Megan and Conner are endgame so it’s not like you have a chance at him anyways.”

Tim growled. “If they’re endgame why are you harassing me. I make you feel threatened which means you think I have a chance.” it probably wasn’t his brightest idea to antagonize her but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Megan sneered at him. “You talk to him again and I make your life hell.” she huffed. “Clear?”

Tim gulped and looked up. He found Jason staring at him and sent him a pleading look. Jason just scoffed and walked away.

Tim’s heart sunk. Of course Jason wouldn’t help him. Jason wanted nothing to do with him. It still hurt a lot though. What happened to family having each others backs? Although Jason made it very clear that he didn’t see them as family.

He turned back to Megan and nodded. “Crystal.” he said in a small voice.


	4. Damian 1

Damian blinked at the bright, colorful classroom he would have to sit in for the next school year and almost walked right out of the classroom. 

He groaned as Gar appeared behind him and smiled widely. “We’re in class together. This is great. Aren’t you excited?”

Damian took one more look at the neon pink flowers on the wall and the chalkboard covered in happy greetings. “Not in the slightest.”

Gar rolled his eyes. He grabbed Damian’s wrist and dragged him further inside. Damian considered resisting but willingly let himself get dragged when his eyes landed on a small cage in the corner. He motioned to it and both him and Gar ran over to see what was inside.

Damian smiled excitedly at the small black bunny inside.

“Her name is Snowball.” a voice behind them said.

The boys turned around and stared at thin girl with short dark purple hair and blue eyes. Behind the girl was a scrawny boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

“But she’s black.” Gar said.

“That’s the joke. Besides, it’s racist to decide that a bunny can’t be named something based on the color of it’s fur.” the girl told him.

“That’s not how racism works Rachel.” the boy frowned.

The girl - Rachel - shrugged.

The boy sighed and held out his hand. Gar shook it. “I’m Jon and this is Rachel.”

“Garfield but you can call me Gar.” Gar said. “And this is Damian.”

Damian gave them no greeting.

“He’s great when you get to know him.” Gar told them. “He’s just a little shy right now.”

“I am not shy.” Damian protested. He turned back to Snowball and smiled at her when she looked at him.

“So he can smile.” Rachel teased.

Damian scowled at her but Gar, Rachel and Jon were just grinning at him. He huffed. “You are mean.”

Rachel just grinned wider. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Gar’s shoulder. “I think we’ll be good friends. What do you think Jon?”

Jon considered it for a moment before nodding. Damian blinked and shrugged out of Rachel’s arm and turned back to the bunny. He felt Rachel and Jon get on either side of him and the four of them looked at the bunny until their teacher decided to start class.


	5. Dick 2

Dick wasn’t the biggest fan of studying. He didn’t have the drive or concentration like Jason or natural intelligence like Tim. Hell, Damian had better concentration when it came to focusing on something. 

He sighed into his SAT study book again and reread the same line for a third time, still not completely comprehending it.

“You need a break,” Wally said as he slid into the seat next to Dick. “You’ve been glaring at that book for the past ten minutes and it’s starting to get less funny and more concerning.”

“I don’t want to fail.” Dick told him.

“Dick, you’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re the current class valedictorian. You won’t fail.” Wally told him.

Dick sighed and pouted at Wally. “Want to help me study?”

“Kory’s better at this kind of stuff. You should ask her.” Wally told him.

Dick sighed. He can’t ask her. Not after the way he abandoned her the whole summer. 

“She’s not mad. She understands that family is important and that your brothers come first.” Wally told him, reading his expression. “Speaking of which, how are they?”

“Jason is coping and Damian is trying hard to learn social skills. He’s lucky he’s cute.”

“What about Tim?”

“What about him?” Dick asked confused.

“How’s he doing?”

“Good I think. He’s a freshman in high school and it’s freaking me out. He’s growing up way to fast for my liking. I feel like it was only yesterday he would sneak into bed with me whenever he had nightmares.” Dick chuckled. “Damian and Tim never cuddles with me and Jason stopped too. It’s sad.”

“You have a serious little brother issue.” Wally chuckled.

“Well someone has to look out for them. It’s not like B does and I can’t just leave them with Alfred.” Dick said bitterly. 

“What are you up to now? You can sit in on my track practice and cheer me on. I am determined to beat Bart this year. Tim’s also joining. I’m sure he would like your support.”

Dick shook his head. “I have to pick Damian up from school and bring him to his fencing class.” he said as he put his SAT book into his bag. 

“Alright. See you tomorrow I guess.” Wally said.

Dick nodded. “Don’t be too disappointed that your baby cousin is still faster than you.”

“I will beat Bart, just you watch! You’ll come to my first meet, right?”

“I’ll try,” Dick promised.


	6. Jason 2

Jason wasn’t really one for team sports but after his ‘accident’ he felt a lot of pent up aggression he needed to let out. He could harass Tim more but it was starting to make him feel slightly guilty.

Wrestling was out because it looked much too handsy for his liking and boxing was out because he hated the other kids in the boxing club at their school.

He settled for football. Their team was actually pretty decent since Kent joined last year. He was only a sophomore but he was already quarterback and co captains with one of the seniors on the team.

Plus the pretty cheerleaders didn’t hurt.

Jason stretched with the rest of the team as practice ended while he watched the male track team run in from out of the school yard where they had been doing laps around the town. Bart Allen in the lead with Wally West a little behind him. Tim was also up there, being one of the faster kids on the team despite being much smaller than everyone else. The kid was always fast though. Jason might have accidentally killed the kid during one of his fits of rage if he wasn’t.

The thought of almost killing Tim by accident helped him recover. He had to get better so he didn’t hurt people he cared about.

“Todd, you okay?”

Jason looked up and found Kent staring at him worriedly.

“Sorry, I was just a little distracted.” 

“Was the practice too much? I can ask the couch to give you something lighter. I know you’re still recovering. As co-captain I was told about your injuries, don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. You did pretty good today though.”

“Thanks. I think I’m alright though.” Jason told him as he watched Tim collapse on the ground with the rest of his team.

Kent followed his gaze. “He’s something isn’t he?”

“Huh? You mean Tim?”

Kent nodded. “Twelve years old and in high school. Not to mention a natural born athlete. He’s already on the varsity track team. He’s pretty incredible.”

Jason frowned. “He’s something alright.”

They were interrupted by a couple of cheerleaders. A pretty redhead stroked Kent’s chest and smiled.

“Hey Conner, you looked really hot in practice today. Did you see me flip?”

Kent distractedly blinked at her.

“What are you doing Megan. We broke up.” he frowned.

Megan pouted, she looked really cute when she pouted. “I miss you though. Don’t you miss me?”

Kent blinked. “Of course I did. But we don’t work out together, you know that. Our views are just too different. And you do things that you know I don’t approve of.”

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?” Megan huffed. She turned to where Kent was staring before and Jason saw Tim staring at them. “Him? He’s too young for you. You need someone more mature.”

She drew Kent’s gaze back to her. “I know what you like.” she whispered.

“He’s nice though. I like talking to him.” Kent told her. 

Megan’s face twisted into something ugly for a split second before she put on a fake smile. “I won’t give up on you. I still love you and I know you still love me.” she told him before walking away.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Your ex is crazy.” 

Kent bit his lip. “She’s hurting. She just wants to be with me. She doesn’t want to be with me for me though. She wants to be with me because I’m the quarterback. She has it in her head that we’d be high school sweethearts and by the time we’re twenty we’ll be married and have one kid and another on the way while I work and she’s a stay at home mom. I don’t want that. I want to go to college and make a life for myself. You know? Sorry if that’s too much information.”

“It’s cool. I like hearing people talk about their issues. Makes me feel slightly better about myself.” Jason shrugged.

“She poked holes in her condoms in hopes that I would knock her up so I broke up with her.” 

“Yeah, see that’s too much. At least for our friendship level.” Jason told him.

Kent chuckled. “Sorry,” he blushed. He looked back over to where Tim was and found the boy missing. He probably went back to the locker room.

“So you’re interested in Tim?” Jason asked.

Kent turned red. “I like him. I think he likes me back. He’s young though, Megan was right about that. Three years is a big difference in high school.”

Jason nodded. 

“Relationships are a distraction anyways. I need to focus on school and football. I’m hoping to get a football scholarship for college.” Kent told him. 

Jason bit his lip. As a big brother he had to warn Kent to not hurt his brother. Did he have the right to do that though?

Jason sighed and turned away. “With your skills you should have no trouble getting a football scholarship.” 

“Thanks.”

After showering and changing Jason looked around for Tim. He was supposed to take the kid home. Annoyed Jason went back to field to see if Tim went back there.

He found Bart and Wally there stretching. “Hey, did you see where Tim went?”

“I saw him walk off with a pretty cheerleader, he’s probably getting lucky right now.”

Jason frowned. “If you’re sure.” he pulled out his phone and tried calling the boy but it went to voicemail again. He shrugged and checked the locker room again before heading home.


	7. Tim 2

Tim fought back a whimper as Megan and her friends cornered him. 

“You looked at Conner.” Megan said. She gave him an ugly look. “I warned you about him.”

“I didn’t talk to him though.” Tim hated how small his voice sounded. How weak. Dick wouldn’t let people walk over him like this and Jason and Damian would fight back.

“I don’t care. You should have just stayed away.”

Tim got mad at that. He wasn’t going to play a victim. He tried to make himself bigger. “You don’t get to tell me what to do. You feel threatened by me and you should.”

“Girls, get him.”

Tim screamed as two of the girls grabbed his arms and tied them together. One of the girls pulled out a dirty sock and shoved it in his face. The last two tied his legs together and Megan pushed him to the ground roughly. She kicked him in the gut a couple of time before spitting on him. 

“If I see you looking at him again you will wish you were dead.” she pulled out her phone and took a picture of him. “I wonder what he would think if he saw how pathetic you looked here.” she stepped on him for good measure before walking away with her friends. 

Tim groaned for help, Jason should have noticed he was missing by now and went looking for him. Right?

He struggled for another hour before he managed to slip the ties around his wrists off. He pulled the sock out of his mouth and hobbled to the nearest trash can before vomiting in it. He undid the ties on his legs and shakily got up. He went to the boys locker room and almost cried when he found it locked. His phone was in there and his clothes and shoes were in there not to mention all his school supplies. 

He slumped to the ground and buried his head in his knees. How could this happen to him?

He was stronger than this though. He wasn’t going to let a bad first day ruin his high school experience. He would get through it, high school didn’t matter anyways. So what if some insecure girl needs an outlet. In four years he’ll just think back and think how much stronger it made it. He will be her boss or her bosses boss. She’s just a nobody. He’ll run Wayne Enterprise. 

He got up, he had a long run back if he was going to make it before dinner. He was still tired from practice but he could make it. He knew the way by heart and was happy it was far but not undoable. It was through a dangerous neighborhood too but Tim was sure he was faster than anyone he’d encounter here.

It took an hour and a half but he finally made it to the manor. He slipped in the front door fully prepared to apologize for being late and tell them to stop the search party and maybe talk to Dick and ask him how to help.

Nobody was there. He made it all the way to his room without anyone noticing him. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He showered and changed before searching for his family. Maybe they were so worried that they went out in person to look for him.

Tim was just about to call Alfred to tell him to call off the search parties when the elderly man appeared. “Dinner is ready Master Tim.”

Tim blinked and nodded. He made his way downstairs and was met by Jason and Damian’s glares, Bruce’s quietness and Dick’s smile.

“Great, everyone’s here! I’m so hungry!” Dick clapped his hands together.

Tim felt like crying. Did they really not notice him missing? He sat down and looked at everyone. Jason gave him a weird look while Damian and Bruce looked like they could care less. Dick was too busy making love to dinner to look at him. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

He tuned out the forced conversation Dick encouraged them to sit though. He was jerked awake when the demon kicked him on one of his bruises.

“What is wrong with you Drake?” Damian asked.

Tim glared at him. He had enough. “Thank you for dinner Alfred. I’m not very hungry though.” he got up and left the room.

He went to his room and expected at least Dick to check on him. After half an hour it seemed like no one was coming though. He curled into a ball and finally let himself cry.


	8. Damian 2

Damian was slightly annoyed when he got home. Grayson was driving him from fencing practice and kept asking how his day was.

“Roth wants me to join her co-ed soccer team.”

“Roth?”

“Rachel Roth. She is a girl in my class.”

Grayson had a silly grin on his face. “Is she cute?”

“I refuse to answer your question.” Damian huffed. “Anyways, soccer.”

“You know, football but the American name for it.”

“I know.” Damian told him.

“Do you want to do it?” Grayson asked.

Damian scowled. “I do not care either way.”

Grayson smiled. “Alright, I’ll have Alfred sign you up.”

Damian smiled for a second before scowling. He ignored Grayson’s laughter. 

When they got back to the manor Damian rushed upstairs to shower and change clothes. He let himself be happy for a second. He had friends and he got to play a team sport. He always wanted to play games with other kids but his mother never allowed it. Now he could.

He pulled out his childish and easy homework and quickly completed it before heading down for dinner. Grayson was already there, SAT books all over the table much to Pennyworth’s annoyance.

“Jason, Bruce and Tim aren’t here yet.” Grayson whined as Pennyworth gave him a look. He huffed and put his books away and Damian helped with setting the table. Todd appeared a little while later and Father soon after. Pennyworth waited for Drake and Todd looked strangely anxious about something. When Drake didn’t appear Pennyworth went to fetch him. 

Damian glared at Drake when he entered. Late. How rude of him. Grayson perked up when he saw him. “Great, everyone’s here! I’m so hungry!”

Damian focused on his meal when Grayson started talking. “So Damian made a new friend. He wants to join her soccer team. Isn’t that great?”

Damian glared at Grayson.

Grayson was unaffected.

“That’s a good idea.“ Father approved which made Damian happy. 

Grayson turned to Todd. “How was your day Jason.” Jason just shrugged and ate quietly. “How about you Tim?”

Drake didn’t seem to be listening though. Damian kicked him to get his attention and frowned when Drake yelped in pain. He didn’t think he hit him that hard.

“What is wrong with you Drake?” Damian asked.

Drake glared at him. He pushed his still full plate away. “Thank you for dinner Alfred. I’m not very hungry though.” he got up and left the room.

Grayson got up, worriedly.

“Wally and Bart told me he was talking to a pretty girl earlier. I think she might have rejected him or something.” Todd said. “Just leave him be. When he wants to talk I’m sure you’re the first and only person here he would go to.”

Grayson frowned. “If you’re sure.”


	9. Dick 3

Dick was six when Bruce adopted him. He was Bruce’s only child for the longest time, the Wayne heir. He studied hard, he did a number of sports and he could slap on a smile and charm older men and women into almost anything. 

Dick worked hard to be where he was and he would have to continue to work hard as long as he lived. 

When Dick was eleven Bruce brought a nine year old boy named Jason home and told Dick that he was now a big brother. Dick hated Jason at first. He hated Bruce for bringing another boy home. Dick worked hard to be enough but Bruce clearly didn’t think he was enough.

Dick was mean to Jason, something he wasn’t proud of. It wasn’t Jason’s fault Dick wasn’t good enough. Dick just needed someone to blame. Dick would bully Jason during the day and he would cry at night and he would work twice as hard to be good enough for Bruce.

When Dick was 13 and Jason was 11 Bruce brought another little boy home. This one was eight and he was a genius. He came from a upper class home and fit into the role of Bruce’s son easily. He listened to Bruce and he helped Alfred and he was the perfect fucking child. Dick saw how devastated Jason was at Tim’s appearance though. Jason felt like he was being replaced and Dick knew exactly how it felt. 

Except Jason wasn’t being replaced with a random kid from the streets who had no expectations to be great. No, he was being replaced by a mini Bruce and that was when Dick decided to stop fighting Jason.

It took a lot of work, long nights of talking and a lot of apologizing but eventually him and Jason were close. Jason would sleep with him when he had nightmares and he would tell Dick about his fears and they would prank Tim together and it was great. 

Dick loved being an older brother. 

When Dick was 16, Jason was 14 and Tim was 11 Jason was involved in an accident. A criminal called the Joker escaped from prison and beat Jason near death. Jason was rushed to the hospital and Bruce was called. After a long surgery Jason slipped into a coma for seven months. During that time Dick got to know Tim a little better. The kid was easy to talk to and he wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Jason and Dick made him out to be. He was smart but he didn’t throw that in others faces. He was kind and sweet and Dick wished he didn’t push the kid away initially.

Then this year where Dick is 17 and Jason is 15 and Tim is 12 Bruce’s ex girlfriend brought Bruce’s eight year old son Damian to come live with them a few weeks after Jason woke up. Apparently Damian’s mother was sick and she couldn’t care for him anymore. Dick remembered when Bruce dated Talia. He never really liked the woman, something about her made him wary.

Damian wasn’t like normal kids but he was cute so Dick tried his best to make the little boy like him. Jason wasn’t really interested in Damian, he was more focused on recovering and Tim and Damian just seemed to fight all the time.

Summer had just started up and Bruce was away for business most of the time. Summer had always been a busy time for him and Dick knew it. Jason, Tim and Damian needed constant care though and Dick felt a little overwhelmed because he needed to look after all of them and prepare for college.

He ended up signing Tim up for a summer camp for the whole summer. One less brother to worry about. The rest of the summer was focused on helping Jason recover, helping Damian settle in and preparing for senior year. And he did it all with a smile on his face because that’s what big brothers did.

Dick felt stressed. Was this what normal 17 year olds felt like?

He sunk to his knees and took a few deep breaths. He dealt with panic attacks before but this one seemed to be worse than his previous ones. Was that even possible?

He buried his face in his knees and hugged himself tightly to tried to regain his composure. He didn’t have time for a panic attack.

He could do this.


	10. Jason 3

Jason growled as the numbers on his page swirled around him. He didn’t understand it, it didn’t make sense. 

Books he understood. Books had messages and were filled with stories and could take Jason to a different world. A better world. They were filled with hidden gems and surprises and characters who Jason related with on some level.

History he liked and science was interesting. English and French were his favorite. 

Math on the other hand was just plain illogical. Addition, sure. Subtraction easy. Multiplication and division were harder but not impossible. But Algebra? Where was the logic in this? 

Angrily he threw the homework off his desk and punched his wall. He swore loudly and punched the wall again.

He looked up when he heard the door creak open. He glared at Tim as the boy appeared. 

“What do you want?” he yelled. He didn’t mean to yell but he was just feeling angry right now.

Tim blinked. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Jason glared harder at him. Tim looked at the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. He was probably judging Jason now. This math was probably easy to Tim. Jason got mad, why did Tim make him feel like this? He made him feel stupid. 

“Get out!” Jason screamed pushing Tim out of his room and locking his door. He sunk to the floor in despair and buried his face in his hands. He was weak for crying but he couldn’t help it.

About half an hour later a couple pieces of paper was slid under his door. Jason heard footsteps retreating before he took the paper and opened it. He recognized Tim’s handwriting. 

Tim wrote out step by step answers to his questions and put simple explanations for Jason to understand. It just made Jason feel worse. After everything he did to Tim the kid would go and do this.

He didn’t deserve Tim.

Maybe he should be nicer to him.


	11. Tim 3

Tim wasn’t particularly fond of his life. He wasn’t suicidal or anything like that, he just thought he was dealt a shitty hand at life. Also if he were die tomorrow he wasn’t sure if he would be upset about that.

Before he came to live with Bruce and Alfred and Dick and Jason and now Damian he lived with his parents. 

His parents who didn’t want kids.

His parents who left him alone in a mansion for 90 percent of the year. 

His parents who only took an interest in him when he scored high on an IQ test. Even then, they only showed him attention when others were around. They told other people that they were proud of Tim. They told other people that Tim would be a great businessman one day. So that’s what Tim decided he would be. A businessman because that’s what would make his parents proud. 

And when they died when Tim was eight Tim didn’t know what to do anymore. Bruce had adopted him because Tim was smart and he needed someone to run WE so he could retire. Tim didn't mind though because Tim knew he could run a multibillion dollar company.

Tim had been excited about living with Bruce. Bruce was a caring dad and Alfred was a kind man and Tim had always wanted siblings. Tim was going to have two big brothers and Tim was so happy about that.

Except Bruce wasn’t home a lot and when he was home he didn’t have much time to spend with Tim. And Alfred was nice but he was always busy so Tim decided to help Alfred with his job. But sometimes Tim would mess up and Alfred would get mad at Tim and Tim wasn’t used to people being mad at him so he would hide until Alfred apologized.

But the worst part was that Dick and Jason didn’t want anything to do with him. They acted like brothers to each other. They were close and they would pull pranks on Tim and they would sometimes pretend Tim didn’t exist and sometimes they would straight out bully him. But it was okay because they were his brothers and brothers always picked on their little brothers.

And when Jason was in his coma Tim shouldn’t have been happy but he was because he finally got Dick as a brother. Dick would play with him and read him stories and Tim could hold Dick’s hand when he was feeling sad about Jason and they were finally bonding and Tim never wanted Jason to wake up.

Tim was an awful person for not wanting Jason to wake up but he couldn’t help it. Jason made Dick mean.

But Jason did wake up and Jason must have known that Tim wanted him to stay in a coma or something because Jason became extra mean. He almost beat Tim so badly that Tim had to stay in the hospital. 

And Bruce and Dick just said that it wasn’t Jason’s fault, he was just recovering and that Tim should apologize. So Tim did apologize because that was what was expected of him.

And then Damian came to live with them and Tim was happy because now he had someone to play with. Damian didn’t want to play with Tim though. Damian didn’t want to play with anyone. 

Damian saw Tim as a threat because Tim was smart. Tim hated being smart because all the kids at school would bully him for it. They said he was lucky and they said he had it so easy and they said that he had a chance of getting out of this fucking city and somehow it’s Tim’s fault that the rest of them aren’t like him.

Damian’s smart too but he still hates Tim because Tim’s still smarter than him.

Tim wanted to be brothers with Damian though. Jason got Dick so Tim could get Damian.

But then Dick sends him away for the whole summer because Dick didn’t want to deal with Tim and that hurt but Tim tried to bury past it because he knew Dick was going through a lot right now.

And then Tim came back and Dick treats Damian like he treats Jason and that hurts more than Damian punching him or Jason yelling at him or Bruce ignoring him.

And everyone at High School seems to hate him too. Except Conner but Tim can’t even talk to Conner anymore. 

So yes, Tim hates his life. It’s hard to like his life. But the only thing that’s keeping him going was the thought of ‘it gets better’. Because it had to get better.


	12. Damian 3

Damian sat on his bed while he skyped his mother. She was in a hospital bed in northern India, Damian didn’t know the exact location but he knew the general area because he went there a lot as a smaller child.

His grandfather spent years in the same hospital his mother was now in, suffering from the same disease his mother now had. Cancer.

His grandfather died on Damian’s sixth birthday and on Damian’s seventh birthday his mother got sick and on Damian’s eight birthday her condition worsened. Damian was cursed. Everyone around him would die because of him. 

Damian didn’t want to be with his father. He wanted to spend what little time he had left with his mother with her. She didn’t want him around though. 

“Do you like your new school?”

Damian curled in a ball and nodded. “Everything is easy even though Father had me skip a grade.”

“Have you made any new friends yet?”

Damian nodded. “The boy from this summer, Garfield Logan, I told you about him, he’s in my class. I made a couple new friends too, one of them invited me to join their soccer team. Soccer is the American name of football.”

Talia smiled, “I knew that. So do you like your teacher?”

Damian shrugged. “She has a pet bunny in the classroom and every weekend a student gets to take it home to look after it. I wasn’t chosen for this weekend but when I do get picked I’ll introduce you to her.”

Talia nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Damian missed his mom a lot. He wanted to hug her and never let her go. “Father said we can visit you in a couple of months. I have a long weekend and Father said he would ask you.”

Talia laughed. “Yes baby, he asked me. I told him you could visit but he wanted to keep it as a surprise for you so act shocked when he tells you.”

Damian grinned. “Really?”

“Depending on how I’m feeling, yes.”

Damian giggled at that. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too baby. How’s living with your dad? Is he treating you well?” Talia asked.

Damian nodded. “I liked living with you more.”

“Are you getting along with your new brothers?” Talia inquired.

Damian made a face. “Grayson is alright I suppose. I don’t really talk to Todd and I still don’t like Drake.”

Talia sighed. “I’m glad you’re adjusting well. Listen, I have to go. Be good for your father and Alfred, okay?”

Damian frowned. “Okay mother.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Damian whispered.

Talia smiled before hanging up. Damian closed the screen of the laptop and laid on his back. Now that his mother couldn’t see or hear him he let himself cry. 

He missed living with his mother. They always travelled to different places for her work and Damian would always meet new kids from all around the world.

It was amazing. 

His whole life is different now. It’s hard to make such a big adjustment and he never felt more alone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I guess I forgot to post Damian's chapter 3 last night with the rest of them
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. I plan on updating as often as I can (hopefully with longer chapters). I posted the first 3 chapters to start off with since they were so short.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns or theories about this story please leave them in the comments below and I will do my best to answer them
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks  
> Lilac : )


	13. Dick 4

“Did you finish the French homework?” Wally asked as he greeted Dick by the dark haired boy’s locker. Dick looked up and shook his head.

“Not yet. I was going to do it at lunch.” he didn’t want to admit he had a panic attack yesterday. That would be embarrassing and make him seem even more pathetic than he felt. This morning wasn’t that great either. His car wouldn’t start so he had to take one of Bruce’s spare cars that he wasn’t very comfortable driving. 

Wally slumped. “Darn it. You’re usually on top of everything.” he looked at Dick suspiciously. “You are okay? Right?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Dick didn’t know if that was a lie but it sure felt like one. He just offered Wally the brightest smile he could.

Wally didn’t look convinced. “You know if you need anything I’m here for you bro. I’m a great listener.”

Dick’s smile became genuine. “I know.”

Wally perked up at that. He wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders and began walking with him. “Are you free tonight? It’s Friday night and since we’re not cool enough to get invited to parties I say we throw our own. And by that I mean movies, video games and junk food because I hate any other form of social interaction.”

Dick raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean ‘we’ aren’t cool enough for parties? I’m cool.”

Wally laughed. “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“Excuse you but I’m an athlete and top of our class. I’m cooler than you could hope to be.”

Wally just pat his head. “Okay, how many parties have you been invited to so far?”

Dick blinked at that. Well technically zero but… “Party season hasn’t started yet.” he pointed out.

Wally just gave him an unimpressed look. “So your house, I’ll invited the gang.” he said as he removed his arm from Dick’s shoulders and walked away.

Dick took a second to recover. He frowned. He was cool. He turned around and found Jason walking towards him. He held up his arm and stopped the younger boy.

“Jason, how many parties have you been invited to for tonight?” Dick asked.

Jason looked at him surprised. It was to be expected, Jason and him had yet to talk to each other at school. “Um, what?”

“Parties.” Dick asked impatiently.

Jason frowned. “I don’t know. Only like maybe four or five. Kent is throwing a get together for the football team so I was planning on going to go to that one if I’m feeling up for it after practice. Why?”

Dick lowered his arm. “No reason. Carry on.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Okay?”

Dick waited for him to walk away before continuing on his way. So maybe Dick wasn’t as cool as he originally thought. It didn’t matter, big parties would probably just stress him out and Dick needed to relax. He sent a quick text to Alfred preparing him for a small group of teenagers tonight.

Tonight would be fun. All he had to do now was get through the day.

xXxXx

Dick tried his best to concentrate through his classes. He wanted to do well this year and retain his spot as top student in his year. He found it hard to pay attention though because the teacher was just droning on in the most monotone and boring tone known to man. The girls behind him were giggling and talking about each others hair which was super annoying but Dick didn’t want to cause a scene. 

The girl at the desk next to him smelled like body odor and it was very distracting and disgusting. 

It was the last class of the day though so Dick just sucked it up. He glanced at the clock and huffed. Ten more minutes, he could do this.

He scribbled down whatever the teacher was writing on the board, he couldn’t concentrate right now and would have to read the textbook later to catch up.

After what felt like eternity the bell rung and Dick scrambled to gather his books before rushing out of the classroom. He made his way to his locker and undid the lock. He opened the locker and pulled his backpack out. He put the books and folders he needed into his bag. Did he have history homework? Dick blinked and shoved his history book in his bad just in case. He would have to ask someone in his class later.

Dick jumped as someone tapped his shoulder. He shot a glare at Wally.

“You okay?” Wally asked, concerned.

“I’m fine.” Dick said softly. “So what’s the plan for tonight? We can head straight to my house right now and claim the gaming room before Tim can get to it. We have to pick Dami up first though.”

“I don’t think claiming the room before Tim will be a problem. We have track in about ten minutes. I’ll come to your house after I drop Bart back home.” Wally said. 

Dick nodded. “Alright.”

Dick walked Wally to the locker room before heading to the parking lot. He cursed when he realized that he didn’t have Damian’s car seat in this car. Alfred dropped Damian off this morning so Dick never realized he didn’t have one of Damian’s car seats in this car. 

He pulled up to the elementary school and found Damian talking to a couple of his friends on the grass. Damian looked so small compared to them, probably because he was a year younger and he was short for his age. 

“Damian,” Dick called out the window. “Come on!” 

Damian looked up and nodded. He turned to his friends and waved. “I’ll see you guys tonight.” he said before running over to Dick with a grin on his face. 

“Hey kiddo, I forgot your carseat but it’s a short ride so you should be fine.” Dick said. 

Damian blinked but nodded. He got into the back of the car and buckled up.

“How was school? You and your new friends hanging out tonight?”

Damian nodded. “Rachel invited us to hang out at her house tonight. She wants to have a sleepover. It will be my first sleepover ever. Gar and Jon and Rachel and I are going to make cookies, Rachel’s mother is going to teach us.”

“That sounds fun.” Dick told him, not commenting on the fact that Damian was calling his friends by their first names. Damian didn’t make any more attempts at conversation so the rest of the ride home was quiet. When he finally pulled into the garage Damian raced out and disappeared in record time. 

Dick sighed and stretched. He grabbed his bag and made his way inside. Alfred was nowhere in sight but Dick figured he was shopping since it was Friday, Bruce would be at work until 5 and Tim and Jason wouldn’t be home until later so it was just him and Damian in the house. 

Dick tossed his bag in his room just as his phone started ringing and pulled out his phone. He smiled at the picture of him and his ‘sister’ Barbara. 

Barbara and Dick basically grew up together since Bruce and Barbara’s father were friends. She spent most of her afternoons hanging out at the manor. She was at college in Bludhaven and she had an internship in England for the summer so it had been awhile since he saw her last.

He pressed the accept call button and pressed the phone against his ear. “Hey Babs.” he greeted.

There was a short silence before muffled giggled and then finally a clear “Hey Dick!”

“What’s up?” Dick asked as he changed out of his uniform and into jeans and picked up two shirts, frowning at which one he should wear. 

“So I heard you’re having a party and you didn’t invite me.” she said in a teasing voice.

Dick chuckled. “Complain to Wally. He was in charge of inviting people. Besides, isn’t it lame for college students to hang out with highschooler?”

“Richard Grayson, are you calling me lame?” she sounded offended.

Dick grinned. “I could never.”

“What are you doing right now?” she asked.

“Deciding on what to wear.” he responded. 

“Hmm, I think you should go with the blue one. Blue always looks good on you.”

Dick looked at the blue shirt he was holding. He was leaning towards that one anyways. He moved to put the shirt on before freezing and turning around. 

A grin crossed his face when he saw Barbara standing at his door looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown out since he last saw her. She was grinning at him and ran into his arms once he noticed her standing there.

Dick held her tightly. God, he missed her so much. She was his best friend, his life line for years. She helped him through Jason getting hurt and she was the one who suggested he was nice to Tim. He didn’t know how many times his thumb hovered over her number when Jason acted out after his coma or when Damian stressed him out over the summer. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until she sunk them both to the floor and just held him. How did he even handle the summer without her?

Once he calmed down enough he pulled away and looked at the floor, slightly ashamed. “Sorry.”

Barbara just frowned. “Don’t be sorry. You looked like you needed that.” she told him. “I didn’t realize how stressed you were. Why didn’t you call me? You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know. I didn’t want to disturb you though. You looked like you were having so much fun in England.” Dick confessed.

“Talk to me.” she insisted.

Dick brought his knees towards his chest. “I had another panic attack yesterday. It was pretty bad.” he whispered.

“Did you tell Bruce about it?”

Dick shook his head. “I can’t, he’s already stressed about work and Jason and Damian. I don’t him to have to worry about me too.”

Barbara bit her lip but didn’t argue. “How are they doing?”

Dick leaned into her touch. “Jason is doing better. It was bad when he first woke up though. He was so mad all the time. He still gets mad for no reason but it’s not his fault. He can get violent when he’s mad though. He hurt Tim pretty badly. Jason tried to hurt himself when he finally realized what he did. He’s trying very hard to get better and he seems better. He won’t talk about what’s going on his head with me though.”

“He’ll come to you when he’s ready.”

Dick nodded. He doubted it, his relationship with Jason had deteriorated once Jason woke up. Jason got so mad when Dick told him about how Tim was a good kid and they shouldn’t be mean to him anymore. Jason yelled at Tim and hurt him after that but Dick knew he was just feeling hurt that Dick kind of replaced him.

Everyone knew Jason didn’t mean to hurt Tim though. Even Tim forgave him. 

“What about Damian?”

“He’s hurting. His mom is sick and he’s scared for her. He’s only 8 and the two people who raised him have either died or are going to die very soon. He’s trying to be strong by keeping the rest of us at a distance but I know he’s sad. He stopped acting out and fighting Tim every chance he got but he’s still closed off. He’s starting to like me which is progress.” Dick told her. “And he’s making friends.”

Barbara smiled at that. “That’s good. What about Tim?”

“He’s the easiest to handle right now. He doesn’t really need me and he’s being really good about everything. He’s a little tense at home right now but once Damian and Jason calm down a little more everything should be better.”

Barbara smiled. “That’s good.”

Dick smiled at her. “I missed you. How have you been?” he said genuinely. She always knew how to make him feel better.

“I can answer that while we pop some popcorn and raid the secret candy stash. Everyone’s supposed to show up soon and we have nothing ready. I also want to hear all the gossip on Kory.” she said, helping him up.

Dick accepted her hand and let her pull him up. 

“I missed you too by the way.” she shoved her shoulder into his.

Dick chuckled and wiped the remaining tears from his face before following her to the kitchen.


	14. Jason 4

Jason stretched as practice ended. He managed to keep up with the rest of the team despite his condition which he was proud of. For the first time in a while he felt like he could do anything.

It was a good feeling. Knowing that eventually he will make a full recovery.

He was still on a strict regime where he wasn’t allowed to tackle or play in matches just yet but he knew if he kept improving then by the end of the season he could be more than a bench warmer.

“Good job out there.” 

Jason looked up and caught the water bottle Conner threw at him. He thanked him before taking a swig.

“How are you feeling?” Conner asked. “You pushed yourself pretty hard today.”

“I feel pretty good actually.” Jason confessed.

Conner grinned at that. “That’s great. I can tell that once you recover you’ll be a good player. It’ll be great playing aside you.”

Conner was such a sweet kid. Jason couldn’t help but feel happy at his words.

“Come on, let’s hit the showers and then we can head to my house.” Conner said as he patted Jason’s shoulder and started jogging off. Jason watched him for a second before looking around. He found Tim talking to Bart off to the side and sighed, the kid had an ice pack on his ankle but he looked fine overall. He hadn’t taken Tim home all week so he didn’t know how the kid had been getting home. 

Well however Tim’s been going home he can just do that today as well. Jason headed to the locker room and showered quickly before heading to his car. He punched Conner’s address into his phone’s GPS and drove off. 

Conner lived on the outskirts of Gotham in the nice area for middle class families. Jason didn’t actually know what either of Conner’s parents did but they had a very homey sort of house. There were little kid toys like balls and a bike in the front yard and the house looked very lived in.

Unlike his house.

The manor looked less like a home and more like a hotel. Toys were always put away and the yard was always spotless and dull. Jason parked on the road and made his way towards the house. He was stopped by the sound of noise in the backyard. He made his way around back and paused at the scene in front of him. There was music playing but the yard was empty. Was he early.

“Hello, you must be one of Conner’s friends.”

Jason whirled around and blinked at a tall, very intimidating looking man. He had a friendly smile and gave off a relaxing sort of aura. 

Jason nodded. 

“I’m Clark, Conner’s father.”

“Jason.” he shook his hand.

Clark smiled. “Strong grip. I like it.”

“Thank you sir.”

“So you’re Jason? Conner talks a lot about you. He said you’re one of the only people who respect him.”

Jason frowned at that. “Respect him?”

“Yeah. A lot of the older boys don’t like that he became Quarterback or co captain. They felt like other kids got cheated out of the position because of him.” Clark said. “Most of the younger boys picked up on the older boys hostility but you don’t so I’d like to thank you for that.”

Jason was little surprised at that. He didn’t really notice how Conner interacted with the other boys. He was friendly and talented and Jason was pretty impressed with him. Then again, he wasn’t really practicing with the other boys. Conner did seem to talk to him a lot despite him being a bench warmer and a freshman.

Jason looked around the back yard and frowned at how empty it was.

Conner was by the food table with a young boy who looked around Damian’s age.

“I didn’t really notice.” Jason confessed.

“I figured. We were hoping that inviting the team over might help but…” he trailed off. No one else showed up.

Jason nodded. Clark smiled and pat his shoulder before walking away. Jason walked up to Conner and sat down next to him.

The little kid next to Conner brightened up. “Look Connie, one of them is here!” he whispered badly.

Conner looked up and smiled when he saw Jason. “Hey Jason.”

“Hey Connie.” Jason teased lightly.

The little brat giggled at that. “I came up with that.” he said proudly.

“Really?”

The brat nodded. “Connie, it’s polite to introduce us.” he nudged Conner.

Conner rolled his eyes playfully. He put his hand on the kids head and huffed. “Jon, this is Jason. Jason, this is my little bother- I mean brother Jon.”

Jon stuck his tongue out at Conner. “I’m going to tell dad.”

“I corrected myself.” Conner huffed. Jon just giggled at him.

“You’re my big bother too.” Jon grinned triumphantly. “I mean brother.”

“Brat.” Conner said affectionately.

Jason felt his heart hurt a little at their interaction. Sure, him and Dick used to have that sort of relationship but not anymore. He didn’t have a sibling relationship despite having three brothers.

Jon turned towards him with big blue eyes. He reminded Jason of what Tim was like when he first came to the manor before Dick and Jason were assholes to him. “My friend Damian has a brother named Jason whose old like you.”

“What are the odds of that. I have a brother named Damian.” Jason decided to ignore the old comment.

Jon brightened up at that, this kid was so full of life. He acted like a kid, unlike Damian. Was this what normal kids were supposed to act like? What happened to Damian to make him the way he was?

“That’s so cool! Connie it was meant to be! Now you and Jason have to play with me and Damian!” Jon said happily. “We could have double playdates!”

Conner laughed at that. “Sure kid. Go tell dad.”

Jon cheered at that and ran off. Conner chuckled.

“He’s a handful. He’s a good kid. The best little brother a guy can ask for.” Conner said. “Would you like something to drink?”

Jason leaned back. “I spoke to your dad.”

Conner paled at that. “Yeah?”

“He said I was your only friend on the team.”

Conner blinked. “Yeah. Well, I mean we are friends, right?”

Jason thought for a second. Yeah, he guess they were friends.

“You’re kind of my only friend on the team as well.” Jason said. 

“Well I actually knew that already, you seem like the type.” Conner teased.

Jason laughed at that. “Yeah yeah.”

Conner smiled. “Do you want to go inside? I have too much junk food and I need some help eating it.”

Jason chuckled at that. “Sounds like a plan.”

xXxXx

Jason decided that eating a football teams worth of food between two people probably wasn’t the best idea he ever had. Conner seemed to be suffering with him so at least he wasn’t alone. 

“I don’t know if I can eat another pig in a blanket.” Jason unbuttoned his pants and rubbed at his stomach.

Conner moaned in agreement. 

Jason took a second to recover before looking around. He frowned. Clark had left earlier to drop Jon off somewhere so it was just Conner and Jason in the house.

It was a nice house, warm and cozy. It looked lived in. There were pictures of Conner and Jon on the walls. One picture caught his eyes though. It was a picture of a pretty woman, clearly pregnant, Clark next to her smiling happily.

“Is this your mom?”

Conner looked over and frowned. “No, that’s Jon’s mom. Or it was anyways. She died when he was born.”

He didn’t sound too torn up about that.

Conner blinked. “Of, yeah. I never really met her. I lived with my other dad at that time.”

“Your other dad?” Jason asked.

Conner pointed at a picture next to the one with the pregnant woman. It had a picture of Clark and a bald man with a newborn Conner in the bald man’s arms.

“They were married but it didn’t work out. They had a baby in an attempt to save their marriage but it didn’t work. It was a surrogate but by the time I was born their relationship was over. My other dad faked my blood tests so that it named him as my biological father so my dad would have no claim over me. By the time I was seven though he couldn’t really hide it. I look exactly like my dad does and after a custody battle and another blood test I ended up here.”

Jason frowned at that. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I don’t really mind talking about it. It’s not something I try to hide. It helped me become the person I am today. If I didn’t live with my other dad I would never have experienced life with cold, rich people. It sucked.” Conner confessed. “You could have all the money in the world and still not be happy.”

“Yeah.” Jason agreed. He remembered being poor and that wasn’t great either. Being rich was slightly better if only for the fact that he didn’t have to worry about food and the future.

“Sorry I’m unloading all this on you. I just don’t like people assuming things about my family, I’d rather you know the truth.”

“Do you still talk to him? Your other dad?” 

Conner nodded. “He visits and calls when he can. He offered to pay for college for me but I don’t feel comfortable taking money from him. Hence why I’m trying to get scholarships.”

“So he’s a good dad?”

“He is a good dad. He cares a lot about me.” Conner agreed. “He just didn’t really have time for a kid. I spent a lot of nights alone as a child and he would miss a lot of my games because of work.”

Jason thought about Bruce. Bruce didn’t really have time for a kid either, nevermind four kids. He wasn’t even sure Bruce cared about them. How far was Bruce willing to go for them? Jason didn’t know.

That thought just made him sad.

Both boys looked up when the front door opened and Clark appeared. “Jeez, you guys ate a lot.” he commented. He looked at their half comatosed positions, amused. “You doing okay?”

“Peachy.” Conner grumbled. 

“Well I still have Grandma’s pie if you want me to warm that up for us.”

Conner groaned at that. “Why do you do this to me?”

“It’s my job.” Clark chuckled.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What’s so good about the pie?”

“It’s the most amazing pie ever.” Conner said. 

“I can save it for tomorrow.” Clark said. “You staying the night Jason? We can set the air matress up in Connor’s room.”

Conner looked at Jason. “You want to?”

Jason nodded. “Sure.” he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Alfred before buttoning his pants again. “Can I borrow clothes?”

“Yeah. We can wear matching PJ’s.”

Jason frowned at that. “I don’t do matching.”

Conner laughed at that. “I figured. You should see your face though.” 

Jason shoved Conner playfully.

“So, who's ready for dinner!” Clark asked cheerfully.

Jason and Conner just threw pillows at him until he retreated back to the kitchen. “I slaved over this lasagna though!”

“Stop talking about food!” Conner groaned.

Clark just laughed.

Jason couldn’t help but laugh too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun.


	15. Tim 4

Tim quickly ducked into the bathroom when he saw Megan turn down the hallway he was in. He counted to sixty before peaking his face out. He sighed in relief when he didn’t see her and slipped out of the bathroom. He looked around again, scared that she might just appear out of nowhere.

He was met with confused light hazel eyes and froze. 

“Hey? You okay?” Bart Allen asked softly. “Tim, right?”

Tim blinked and gave him a small nod. 

“You don’t look okay. You look terrified.” Bart approached Tim and snuck him back into the bathroom. He looked at him. “Calm down, take a deep breath. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. That’s in, again. You’re okay.”

Tim numbly followed Bart’s instructions until he felt a little more in control of himself.

Bart gave him a small smile. “Are you feel better?” he asked softly.

Tim nodded. 

“Do you want me to take you to the nurse?”

Tim shook his head. If he went to the nurse they would probably call Alfred or Bruce and Tim didn’t really want to inconvenience them.

Bart just frowned. “Are you sure? You look a little pale.”

“I’m okay.” he whispered.

Bart didn’t look like he believed him. He didn’t push Tim though which Tim was grateful for. Tim flinched as the warning bell rung and avoided Bart’s gaze. He tried to push past Bart but the older boy held out an arm to stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I have class.” Tim told him.

“You’re in no state to go to class. You look like you’re about to collapse. You were limping at practice yesterday.” Bart said with a frown. “When was the last time you had a good night’s rest?”

Tim blinked at him, unsure how to respond to that. “I’m fine.” he said quietly.

“I know Megan took you as her latest victim.” Bart said quietly. 

Tim stared at him with wide eyes. How could he know that? Dick and Jason didn’t even know that and they were his brothers.

“It’s kind of hard not to notice. Besides, Megan and I have a bit of history. She’s not a nice person.” Bart said softly. “She used to be a nice person, we used to be friends but once she hit puberty she kind of became a bitch.”

Tim gave up trying to get to class. He slumped against the wall and looked down. He didn’t want to confirm or deny anything.

Bart bit his lip. “How about we skip out for an early lunch? My treat.” he suggested softly.

Tim sniffed at that. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked, his voice crackling a little.

Bart frowned. “It’s just lunch. It’s not a big deal. Besides, I have history right now and I hate that class.”

“I can help you with history if you want.” Tim told him. “To repay you.”

“You don’t need to repay me. We’re friends now.” Bart decided. “Friends don’t do things for each other for repayment, we do it because we want to.” 

Tim just stared at him in disbelief.

“Has no one ever just did something nice for you just because they wanted to?” Bart raised an eyebrow at him.

“All my other friends said that if I helped them with homework they would let me sit with them at lunch sometimes.” Tim told him.

“That’s not what friends do.” Bart told him. “Has anyone ever done anything nice for you for no reason?”

Tim thought for a second. “Bruce took me in when my parents died even though he doesn’t like me. At least not as much as he likes my brothers.” Tim whispered. “That was nice of him.”

Bart looked stunned at that. “Try again.” he demanded.

“Dick let me play with him when Jason was in a coma.” Tim said. “He was nice to me the whole time Jason was in his coma.” those 7 months Jason was in a coma held some of his fondest memories.

“Try again.” Bart looked worried for some reason.

Tim thought but he couldn’t think of another situation where someone was just nice to him for no reason. “Alfred, my dad’s butler, hangs out with me sometimes if he’s not too busy.”

Bart took a deep breath. He looked slightly mortified for some reason. “Okay, I’m going to need a minute to calm down before I kill your entire family.”

“It’s not their faults. They’re just busy and stressed out.” Tim said.

Bart took a deep breath. “Come on kid. Let’s go you something to eat and then you’re going to sleep until track practice.”

“I can’t skip class.” Tim told him. “They’ll call Bruce or Alfred if I don’t show up. I don’t want them to call them. They’ll be mad.”

Bart frowned. “Bruce and Alfred don’t hit you, do they?”

Tim’s eyes widened. He shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I j-just don’t want to disappoint them. They already don’t like me. If I skip class they might decide I’m not worth it, you know.”

“You don’t honestly believe that? Do you?”

Tim just blinked at him, should he not think that? 

“Shit.” Bart swore. “Did Bruce tell you that?”

Tim shrugged. “Before she died my mom told me that my intelligence was the only thing that would get me adopted. Bruce knew I was smart, I assumed that’s why he adopted me, so I could run Wayne Enterprises one day. Dick and Jason and smart but they don’t have what it takes to run a company. But now Bruce has Damian and Damian does have what it takes to run WE so he doesn’t need me anymore.”

That hurt to say out loud.

Bart just looked upset. “Okay Tim. I want to hug you, is that okay?”

Tim looked at him confused. Why would Bart want to hug him?

“Okay?”

Tim nodded. If Bart wanted a hug he would hug him. That’s what friends did, right? Tim wanted Bart to be his friend.

Bart wrapped his arms around Tim and that’s when Tim realized that he didn’t really know how to hug someone. Dick would just smother Tim when he wanted a hug but this was different. He stiffened a little and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Bart. For some reason Bart just tightened his grip around Tim.

The second bell rung and Tim broke away from the hug. “I need to go to class before the teacher takes attendance and gives me a detention. I’ll see you at track practice?”

Bart frowned. “I’ll walk you to class.”

Tim frowned, shouldn’t Bart go to his own class. Bart just followed Tim to him classroom and Tim was slightly surprised when Bart followed him in. Tim went to his seat and watched Bart talk to his teacher for a few minutes before shooting Tim a victory sign and rushing out of the classroom.

Tim smiled after him.

xXxXx

Tim looked over at Jason as he finished up football practice. He’s improving and Tim was happy for him. Tim twisted his ankle earlier so he was sitting out the end of practice while he iced his ankle. He couldn’t really run home on his ankle so hopefully Jason would take him home if he asked nice enough.

“Hey, you look better.” Bart commented softly as he dropped next to him. “How’s your ankle?”

“Good.” Tim looked at Bart and nodded. “Thank you for earlier.”

“Anytime.” Bart grinned at him.

Tim smiled back at him. 

“What’s your number?” Bart asked suddenly. 

“My number?”

“Cell phone number. You have a cell phone? Right?”

Tim nodded and gave him his number. “Why?”

Bart typed the number into his phone and saved it. “We’re friends. Besides, this way if you ever want to talk or text to someone you have me. I’ll respond as fast as I can.” he send Tim a message. “There, now you have my number.”

Tim looked at his phone and opened the message from the the unknown number just sent to him. He giggled at the gif Bart sent of a cat falling down before saving the number as Bart. 

Tim looked up to check on Jason and frowned when he didn’t see him. He panicked and shot up, limping as fast as he could to the locker room. He freaked out when he didn’t see Jason or any of Jason’s things.

Bart appeared next to him and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Tim tried his best to calm down enough to talk without crying. It wasn’t working. He tuned out what was happening as he focused on not crying.

Once he calmed down a little he noticed he was on the floor curled into a ball. Bart was next to him and Wally was above him.

Wally frowned at him. “Hey, it’s okay.” he whispered. “What happened?”

“Ja-Jason.” he managed to say.

Wally looked confused for a second before frowning. “Did Jason leave without you?”

Tim nodded.

Wally frowned at that. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Don’t worry, I can take you home. I’m going to your house anyways.”

Tim sniffed and looked at him, wide eyed. “Really?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Come on. Shower and change, you too Bart. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Thank you.” Tim whispered. He slowly got up and limped over to his locker. After a quick shower he made his way back and sighed in relief when he saw Wally still there, waiting.

Wally gave him a slightly annoyed look. “Dick said that Jason probably went to his friend’s party and that he probably forgot that he had to take you home.”

Tim winced at that. Forgot.

Wally grimaced at that. “Yeah. Don’t worry. If he forgets again just tell me. I’ll be happy to take you home.”

Tim nodded at that. “Thank you.”

Wally smiled at him. “No problem. Come on, Bart’s in the car already. We’re going to stop by my house first to drop Bart off. Is that okay?”

Tim nodded.

“Okay.” Wally grabbed Tim’s bags and led him to the car. “We can wrap your leg up when we get to my house.” he helped Tim into the back. 

Tim was a little surprised that Bart chose to sit in the back with him. Bart talked the entire ride back but Tim didn’t mind. It was nice having someone just talk to him. When they got to Wally’s house Bart helped Tim inside. Tim knew a little bit about Wally’s family from Dick like how he lived with his Aunt Iris West and her boyfriend Barry Allen. Bart was Barry’s nephew. Technically they weren’t cousins but they liked to call each other cousins anyways.

Tim sat on the dining table as Wally taped his ankle. He looked up as a pretty brunette woman walked in. She looked a little surprised to see him but didn't comment on it. She just smiled.

“Hey boys. You hungry? I was just about to start dinner.”

“Tim and I aren’t staying.” Wally said. 

Bart raised his hand. “I’ll stay with you Aunt Iris! Can you make spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Sure kid.”

Bart cheered and grinned. “Sweet!”

Tim couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Did you finish your project yet Bart? It’s due this Sunday.” Iris asked as she put some meat on a plate to defrost. 

“Sunday?” Tim asked. “What class is that for?”

“None. It’s for church, we’re trying to make a youth group through the church but we need to present a project to the committee to get initial funding.” Bart said. “Hey, you should totally join.”

Tim blinked at that. “Oh, I don’t really believe in God.” he confessed.

Bart just smiled at him. “That’s okay. Everyone’s welcome.”

Wally chuckled, “It’s a good way to meet people around the community.” 

“What do you say? We can pick you up Sunday morning and you can meet everyone. If you don’t like it I won’t be offended.” Bart said.

Tim hesitated. “I’m not exactly the church kind of person. I like boys, like in the way I’m supposed to like girls.”

“You’re gay?”

Tim nodded. He wasn’t sure if confessing that would ruin his short friendship with Bart and suddenly he hated himself for saying it. What if Bart decided he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore?

“That’s fine. I’m bi myself. It’s a very open church, the pastor’s daughter is openly in a relationship with another woman.” Bart told him.

“Really?”

Bart nodded. “Yeah. So what do you say?”

Tim nodded. “Okay.”

“Sweet! I’m so excited. You’re going to love my friends. I should warn you about Steph and Artemis and Cassie because I’m sure they’re going to find you unbearably adorable but they’re good people I swear. And you know Conner and Roy, probably, they’re in our grade. Plus Wally and I are it so you have us too. This is going to be great, they’re all good people I swear, we’re still trying to find a name for ourselves but Gar, Jon and I think Young Justice is a good name but no one else likes it. You like the name, right?” Bart said quickly. Tim felt a little overwhelmed with all the information Bart was telling him.

“Calm down, you’re scaring him.” Wally chuckled. “Come on Tim, let’s go before Bart decides to kidnap you.” he helped Tim up and waited until he was ready before saying bye to Bart and Iris.

Tim waved to them and followed Wally out. He looked at Wally, “Do you mind not telling Dick any of this.” he asked softly. “About me liking boys and about church or about Jason forgetting me again.”

“Again? How many times have this happened?”

Tim frowned. “Including today, only five times.”

“We’ve had five days of school. He forgot you everyday.” Wally said in disbelief.

Tim shrugged. 

“Well he knows Jason forgot today. I texted him about that.” Wally frowned. 

“That’s okay.” Tim whispered. “I just don’t want him to worry or for him to get mad at Jason. Jason’s going through a lot.” 

Wally didn’t look happy about it but he nodded. “Sure kid. I won’t tell him.” he slid into the car and waited for Tim to get in as well. “Listen, Bart told me what happened earlier. If you ever need a break from your family just tell me, I don’t know what’s going on with Dick lately but I do know he’s stressed out and I know you’re having a rough time with Jason and Damian. We can set up a bed in Bart’s room for you.”

Tim looked at him in surprise. 

“Okay. If you need anything just ask.”

Tim nodded. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course.”

And for the first time in a long time, Tim felt happy.


	16. Damian 4

Damian tried to not act as excited as he felt. It was childish to look forward to a sleepover but he couldn’t really help himself. Alfred pulled into the what was probably her driveway, she had a reasonably big house, not as big as Wayne Manor or his grandfather's home but larger than most, and it took Damian more effort than he cared to admit to not just open the door and ring her doorbell.

Alfred walked up to the door with him and waited with him. Damian bounced on his heels impatiently and forced himself not to grin when a pretty woman answered the door. 

“You must be Damian. The kids are in the back. I’ll take your bags.” she smiled at him and took his overnight bag. 

Damian thanked her before making his way towards the back. He was a little surprised to see a larger group of kids than he expected. He kind of only expected it to be Jon, Gar and Rachel.

He relaxed a little when he found Jon in the corner and walked over to him. Jon perked up when he saw him. 

“Damian, I’m glad you’re here.” he greeted. He leaned close to Damian and frowned. “Rachel’s showing Gar the bathroom. They left me alone with her brothers.” he wrinkled his nose. 

Brothers? Damian didn’t know Rachel had brother, nevermind six of them of them. And Damian thought he had a lot of brothers. 

The closest brother, this on looked around Jason’s age, turned and stared at Damian. He offered Damian a friendly smile and walked up to him.

“Hey, you must be Rachel’s friend.” he said politely, holding out his hand. “I’m her brother Jared.”

Damian hesitated for a second before shaking his hand. “Damian.”

“I’m not surprised that she doesn’t have female friends.” another one of her brothers said. He looked identical to the first one. “And he’s lying. I’m Jared, he’s Jesse.”

Damian decided he didn’t want to deal with Rachel’s brothers so he just nodded and grabbed Jon before walking off to find Rachel.

He found her sitting on the stairs on her phone. She smiled when she saw them.

“Damian! You’re here!”

“Yeah, you have a lot of brothers.” Damian didn’t know why he said that.

Rachel nodded. “Yeah. Just six of them. You have a lot of older brothers too don’t you?”

“Just three of them.” Damian confirmed.

Rachel shrugged. Before she could say anything else Gar appeared from behind one of the door. She dropped the subject and stood up. “My mom set everything up in the kitchen already. While the cookies bake we can play on the wii or something before dinner. I have a lot of fighting games.” she led them all to the kitchen. “We can watch a movie after dinner.”

Damian never baked before, nevermind with his mother. He would have liked to bake with her though because it was fun. A lot more fun than he expected it to be.

“The instructions says one cup of chocolate chips.” Rachel said as she pointed at the box.

“My dad says that the instructions for chocolate chips are wrong and you should always double it so two cups.” Jon argued.

“I’m on Jon’s side. More chocolate chips is the answer.” Gar agreed.

Rachel thought about that for a second before nodding. “Your father makes a compelling argument. What if we triple it?”

Gar and Jon cheered at that.

Damian frowned. “I don’t understand. Why is would the instructions be wrong?” he looked at the instructions and huffed. “They shouldn’t post incorrect directions. We should tell them to change it immediately.”

Gar, Rachel and Jon just stared at him for a long moment before breaking into laughter. Rachel’s mother was also giggling at him.

Damian scowled. “What are you laughing at?” he demanded.

“Nothing Damian, why don’t you guys start putting the dough on the tray and I’ll put them in the oven for you.” Rachel’s mother said softly.

Damian growled a little but didn’t complain. He and the others worked hard to put small balls of cookies onto the tray. They waited for Rachel’s mother to put them in the oven before going to the bathroom to wash their hands. 

Damian stayed behind after washing his hands to relieve himself. Once he was done he existed the bathroom and jumped a little when he came face to face to one of Rachel’s brothers.

Jesse.

“Hey.” Jesse gave him a charming smile. Damian felt himself relax a little when he realized it was just Rachel’s brother. “Remember me?”

“You’re Jesse.” he said.

“Smart. I like that.” Jesse told him.

Damian didn’t know how to respond to that. “Do you know where Rachel is?”

“I’ll take you too her.” he said with a smile.

Damian nodded and followed the older boy. He thanked him when he saw Rachel and the others playing on the TV. He sat down to join them not noticing the way Jesse’s eyes lingered on him.

xXxXx

After dinner they ended up watching some cartoon movie. Damian never really watched a Disney movie before he came to the manor, his mother and grandfather were never interested. Dick liked them so he watched a few over the summer with him.

Damian secretly liked Disney movies. He would never admit that to anyone though.

Jon and Gar fell asleep during the movie on their makeshift beds. Rachel and Damian stayed awake for the whole movie. It was late so Rachel decided to go to sleep so Damian decided to sleep as well.

They switched the TV off and got ready for bed before slipping under their covers. Rachel seemed to fall asleep immediately but Damian had a bit of trouble. He wasn’t used to sleeping on a lumpy couch. Gar and Jon were also snoring loudly and Damian didn’t know how they stood it. 

He was also feeling restless from all the sugar he consumed. After about an hour he got up and decided to find a quieter place to sleep. He made his way upstairs and jumped a little when a door opened. 

He sighed in relief when he saw Jesse. 

“What are you doing up here?” Jesse asked kindly.

Damian frowned. “I can’t sleep with all the snoring.”

Jesse nodded in an understanding way. “You can sleep in my room if you like.”

Damian perked up at that a little. “Really?”

“Sure.” he opened his door a little further. “My bed is big enough for two people.”

Damian smiled at his luck. He followed Jesse into his room. He slid into one side of the bed after Jesse slid into the other.

Damian relaxed a little. This was so much more relaxing than the couch.

He was drifting off when a hand stopped him. His eyes widened as the hand moved down to his private bits.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly. 

“Just having a little fun. Don’t worry. You’ll like it, I promise.” Jesse was very close to Damian.

Damian’s pants started getting uncomfortable and he didn’t like it. “Stop it. I don’t like it.”

Jesse shushed him but didn’t stop.

“You’re so pretty and you act so grown up. You are mature, aren’t you?”

Damian didn’t know how to respond to that. “I am mature.”

“Then this is okay.” Jesse told him. “Grown ups do this all the time.”

Damian bit his lip. He didn’t understand what Jesse was doing to him. It felt weird and his brain kept saying stop. He swallowed a sob and felt warm tears fall down his face. 

“Be quiet, you don’t want to get caught do you?” Jesse whispered. “You’re crying like a baby. Do you want everyone to think you’re a baby?”

Damian shook his head. He didn’t want anyone to know he was crying. He just did his best to block out what was happening. 

It was hard. 

He didn’t like it.

Why would adults do this? He almost sighed in relief when it was over but he didn’t because it still hurt.

He didn’t get any sleep that night. Once he was sure Jesse was asleep he went to the bathroom and scrubbed and scrubbed and cried and once he gained composure he went back to the living room. 

Gar and Rachel were still asleep but Jon was up. He perked up when he saw Damian.

“Where were you? Did you take a shower?” Jon asked.

Damian nodded. 

“This is so fun. Oh, by the way I met your brother Jason! He’s friends with my brother? Isn’t that cool?” Jon whispered loudly to him. Damian couldn’t really focus on what Jon was saying though. 

He felt dirty.

He felt used.

He didn’t know what Jesse did to him but he did know he didn’t like it. Jon seemed to notice something was wrong because he stopped talking. Gar woke up before he could ask anything and rolled over causing Rachel to wake up. They started arguing and soon Damian was distracted enough to play along with them.

At breakfast Damian didn’t really have an appetite but it was rude to not eat, especially after Rachel’s mother made a special vegetarian breakfast for him. When Alfred came to pick him up Damian couldn’t wait to leave. He flinched whenever he saw Jesse and he didn’t like how the older boy made him feel.

When he got back to the manor he tried his best to act normal. He must have done a good job because no one questioned him. Dick and his friends were too occupied with each other to pay him a lot of attention aside from ‘How was your sleepover? Fun?’ to which Damian replied. ‘It was fun.’ before walking off. His father and Alfred asked the same thing and Damian’s response was always the same.

Todd wasn’t there since he was at his friend’s house and Drake wasn’t there since he had morning track practice. Not that Damian talked to Todd or Drake anyways.

His hand hovered over his phone and eventually he gave in and called his mother. The call went to voice message though. Damian tried again and again and again and by the tenth missed call he was crying. 

He felt scared and alone and he just wanted his mom.

She would know what to do. Maybe she would be ashamed of him though. He wasn't a grown up. He couldn’t handle grown up stuff. 

Damian wiped his face. He was acting like a child. 

He didn’t know what to do.

He could tell his father. Maybe… 

Could he go to his father? Would his father care? What could he do?

Would he even believe him? Jesse said that no one would believe him at one point. Jesse said he was asking for it and that he was a good boy and that he was pretty and that he was a grown up and that it was his fault if he didn’t like it.

Damian frowned. Maybe he should just stay quiet.

Yeah. He should probably just stay quiet.

Pretend nothing is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're Welcome. I decided to be nicer to Tim since so many of you insisted I stop bullying him and neglecting him. He's my favorite so I like making my favorite suffer a little. Damian's my second favorite I'll make him suffer for Tim this chapter. (Also I was kind of upset that Raven didn't have sisters cause I would have liked for her older sister to hurt Damian instead of her brother and I didn't want to make up a character) 
> 
> Nothing was graphic, it was all implied so I won't tag anything until I get to that other scene I have in mind.
> 
> On the other hand I really like the idea of Tim joining a youth group. Don't worry, I'll make sure he suffers again because life never lets you have happiness. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Lilac :)


	17. Dick 5

Dick was feeling more in control about his life by the time his friends left on Saturday. He couldn’t remember the last time he left himself just let loose and have fun. 

He really needed last night. 

His friends had stayed the night and left around 2pm on Saturday so Dick still had about four hours until dinner to start homework. He wanted to get a good head start on it so that he wasn’t too overwhelmed tomorrow. 

“Hey Dick, are you free right now?” a timid voice said softly.

Dick turned around and found Tim standing behind him. Wally had drove Tim home yesterday after Jason accidently left him behind. Tim didn’t seem upset when he got home so Dick didn’t think he was too upset over it. 

“What up?”

Tim seemed to relax a little. “I-I was wondering if maybe y-you wanted to play the new video game I got with me? It’s a two player game so I need someone to play it with me.”

Dick frowned. “Sorry Timmy, I don’t have time to play video games right now. Why don’t you ask Jason or Damian?” he winced when he said that because there was no way Jason or Damian would play video games with Tim.

“O-oh. Well maybe I could help you with whatever you’re doing.” Tim volunteered.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than help me do my homework.” Dick didn’t want to bore the poor kid. Besides, he was mostly just reading and doing writing problems so Tim would just get bored halfway through.

Dick ruffled his hair and walked by him. He went to his room and sat down at his desk and pulled out his textbooks. He managed to get a good portion of his homework done before there was a knock on his door. Dick stretched and opened the door before blinking at Damian.

Damian never initiated contact with him.

Dick gave him a bright smile. “What’s up Dami?”

“Are you busy? I want to ask you something?” Damian’s voice sounded uncharacteristically small.

“Go ahead.”

Damian frowned and Dick had to restrain himself from hugging the kid. Damian was just too cute for his own good. 

Damian looked around and frowned a little when he saw Tim’s bedroom door open. Damian looked a little anxious.

“Do you want to talk in my room?” Dick asked kindly.

Damian nodded so Dick moved aside and let the younger boy in before closing them both in. Damian frowned at that. “Do you mind keeping it open a little?”

Dick nodded, he supposed Damian wouldn’t want to be alone with Dick in Dick’s room since he wasn’t very comfortable around Dick yet.

“What did you want to ask?” Dick asked as he watched Damian sit on his bed. 

Damian looked unsure. He blinked a lot and refuse to meet Dick’s eyes. Dick didn’t push him.

“I wanted to ask you about… sex.” Damian whispered the last part.

Dick was a little surprised at that. Damian was eight years old. He shouldn’t even be curious about that sort of thing yet. Tim wasn’t even into that kind of stuff yet and he was 12. Then again, Tim wasn’t exactly normal.

Maybe Damian’s mother told him about it. Talia seemed to have a bad grasp on things to tell children and what not to tell children. Dick still remembered the day Talia told nine year old him that Santa didn’t exist. Of course Dick was coming to that conclusion on his own but he didn’t like his reality being shattered like that.

“Did your mom tell you about this?”

Damian didn’t answer but Dick got the feeling that it was Talia’s fault. He took a deep breath. 

“Damian, you are too young to be worrying about sex okay? What brought this up? Do you have a crush on a girl? Is it Rachel?”

Damian flinched at that. 

“It’s okay to like a girl. You don’t need to worry about having sex yet.”

Dick also didn’t really want to be having the sex talk with a eight year old. He knew that Bruce was not the best person to ask about sex. Dick was still traumatized from his talk with Bruce.

Damian looked unsatisfied with that answer though. Dick reached forward and tucked some of Damian’s hair behind his ear but Damian didn’t seem to like that.

“Don’t touch me,” he scowled. Dick sighed as he watched Damian get up and leave. Dick felt like he was really failing at this whole big brother thing. 

It was hard. 

He laid back on his bed and groaned. By the time Alfred knocked on his door to tell Dick dinner was ready he felt agitated again. He took a deep breath and went to the dining room and took his place at the table. 

Bruce was eating with them so everyone was more quiet than usual. Dick wanted to tease Damian about his crush a little but he has a feeling that Damian wouldn’t appreciate that. He and Damian already had a rocky relationship.

Jason seemed to be in a good mood for some reason. Maybe he was just happy that Tim and Damian seemed to be in a foul mood. 

Dick nudged Jason. “You seem to be happy.” he commented.

Jason actually smiled at him for a second before turning away. “Yeah. It’s been a good few days.”

Dick beamed at that. “That’s great.”

Jason nodded.

“We should celebrate with a family movie night.”

“Why would you want to ruin my good mood?” Jason accused him.

“It can be just us if you want.” Dick smiled innocently. “You can pick the movie. It’s been awhile since we hung out together. Just the two of us.”

Jason smiled genuinely at that. “Really? I’d like that.”

Dick cheered internally at that.This was the most progress he made with Jason since he woke up from his coma. This had to be the best day of his life. He could finally relax, he got a lot of homework done, Damian came to him for advice and now Jason was agreeing to hang out with him.

After dinner Dick and Jason changed into their PJ’s and Dick made popcorn while Jason picked a movie. They didn’t snuggle on the couch but Dick wasn’t too held up on that. Jason ended up putting some crappy horror movie on (one that Dick and Jason used to watch a lot together for the sole purpose of making fun of it).

Dick felt Jason relax and soon they where yelling at the TV together. Dick looked over at Jason and grinned. Jason was too enraptured in the movie to notice but Dick didn’t mind. He burned the image of Jason laughing into his brain. 

Dick jumped as a jump scare occurred and threw a pillow at Jason’s stupid face when the kid laughed at him.

Dick wasn’t too mad though. He wrapped an arm around Jason and pulled him into an awkward hug. Jason was almost the same size as Dick and Dick knew it was only a matter of time until Jason was bigger than him.

He would always be Dick’s baby brother though.

Jason dropped his dead weight on Dick and Dick hit him. “You’re heavy!” he complained.

Jason just stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Dick tried to push him off him and resorted to tickling when Jason didn’t budge. 

Jason’s laughter filled the room. 

It was the best sound ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy watching by babies suffer. Don't worry, I'll add Jason's suffering soon so he can join Tim and Damian. I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do to Dick so his chapters will probably be kinda bland like this one till later notice.
> 
> Lilac :)
> 
> Also thanks for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. ( especially that one person who accepts that suffering is so entertaining - I relate, don't worry I'll add more suffering for you )


	18. Jason 5

Jason winced as a light shined in his face. He groaned and rolled over.

“Dad! Turn off the light.” Conner’s voice groaned from next to him. Jason heard deep laughter.

“Come on, get up. Lunch is ready!.” Jon’s cute little voice was too loud. Jason groaned as Jon climbed over him, probably to get to Conner.

Jason yawned and opened his eyes. He glared at Clark as the man opened the curtains. “I expected you to be up by the time I got back from picking Jon up.”

“I’m up,” Conner grumbled. “Now get out.”

“You’re grumpy in the morning.” Jon stuck his tongue out at Conner. Conner just grabbed the kid and snuggled him close to his chest. “Let me go!” he giggled.

“No, you’re a teddy bear.” Conner huffed.

Jason raised an eyebrow at them. Conner grinned at him and rolled them onto Jason’s air mattress.

“You really have no boundaries.” Jason grumbled as Jon cuddled into Jason’s arms.

“Boundaries just get in the way.” Jon piped in.

“Come on boys. It’s nice day outside! You can’t stay holed up in bed all day.” Clark told them. “Come on, lunch and then we can play a game of football. We have enough for 2 v 2.”

Jon perked up at that. “Yeah! Come on Connie!” he cheered. “You too Jace.”

“Jace?” Jason asked as he forced himself to sit up.

“It’s your new nickname since you didn’t have one before. I just decided it.” Jon told him with his childish logic. “You can’t change it.”

“I can’t change it?” 

Jon shook his head with a bright grin on his face.

Jason shrugged and forced himself to get up. He quickly got ready before making his way to the kitchen. After lunch Clark ushered the boys outside and Jason found himself playing the most obscure game of football. They had to modify the game so Jon could enjoy it as well but Jason didn’t mind.

Jason found himself enjoying the game. He normally shunned away from family activities since Dick tended to go overboard while planning them. They always seemed forced and most of the time Jason felt bad for not enjoying himself the way he should.

When it was time for him to leave he felt a little upset at that. He wanted to hang out with the Kent’s more. He didn’t want to go back to the manor. He didn’t want to face Bruce and silent disappointment. He didn’t want to face Dick’s forced enthusiasm or Tim’s judgy eyes or Damian’s glares. 

He was in a good mood though so he decided to just accept that he could see the Kent’s later. He took the long way home and when he arrived he found the house quiet. He had to search a little to find the others. Dick was in his room doing homework, his door was locked but Jason could see the light under his door on. Damian was also in his own room with loud music playing.

Tim was in his room playing video games. He had a large headset on and didn’t seem to notice Jason peeking his head in. 

Tim looked so tiny in his bed. Jason felt another waved of guilt wash over him as he remembered how he hurt Tim. What kind of monster did that to a kid? Especially a kid as small and good as Tim. Tim was nothing but be nice to him. 

He was a little startled when Tim turned and his big blue eyes stared into Jason’s, his eyes looked a little red and puffy, like he was crying. Tim looked a little disappointed when he realized it was Jason which hurt Jason’s heart a little. Was Tim really that disappointed at the thought of Jason being here?

Jason turned to leave but Tim just silently held up a spare controller and headset.

Jason licked his lips but slid into the bed next to Tim while Tim set his controller up. Jason looked at the game they were playing. It looked like some killing game but Jason never heard of it before. 

The controls were easy to grasp. Tim spoke to him so quietly that Jason had to lean in really close to hear him. It took a few hours to get the hang of the game and he was nowhere as good as Tim at the game but it was fun. Tim looked like he was relaxing a little too and at one point he was actually smiling at Jason.

At one point Jason left to go to the bathroom and when he came out Tim was staring at Dick’s door, which was open now, for some reason. Tim looked utterly distraught and Jason just frowned. When Tim noticed Jason he just closed his door. 

Before Jason could knock on Tim’s door Dick’s door flew open and Damian ran out looking pretty upset and smaller than Jason was used to seeing him. Damian glared at him before barging into his own room. 

Jason paused, unsure what to do. Tim and Damian were both unfamiliar territory but they were both upset. How did Dick do this whole big brother thing?

Jason shrugged and peaked into Dick’s room. His older brother looked exhausted so Jason just left him and went downstairs. 

He helped Alfred set the table and finish dinner instead. Alfred went upstairs to gather everyone and Jason was a little surprised to see how well composed Damian and Tim looked, they still seemed to be in foul moods though but then again, they usually weren’t in good moods. If Jason didn’t see them upset earlier he would never have known something was wrong. Bruce was here as well which made everyone more quiet than usual. When Dick came in he smiled at Jason.

Dick nudged Jason. “You seem to be happy.” he commented.

Jason couldn’t help but smile at that for a second before turning away. “Yeah. It’s been a good few days.” He made a new friends, met a great family and he actually spent time alone with Tim for the first time in forever which didn’t end with Tim in tears or in a coma.

Dick beamed at that. “That’s great.”

Jason nodded.

“We should celebrate with a family movie night.”

“Why would you want to ruin my good mood?” Jason accused him.

“It can be just us if you want.” Dick smiled innocently. “You can pick the movie. It’s been awhile since we hung out together. Just the two of us.”

Jason smiled genuinely at that. “Really? I’d like that.”

He missed hanging out with Dick. Hanging out with everyone would be too much for him, he knew that. Plus they would all probably just argue about what movie to watch. Dick beamed at him and that almost made Jason change his mind. 

After dinner Dick and Jason changed into their PJ’s and Dick made popcorn while Jason picked a movie. Jason ended up putting some crappy horror movie on (one that Dick and Jason used to watch a lot together for the sole purpose of making fun of it). He and Dick used to be able to say each line as the actors said them.

Jason relaxed and soon they where yelling at the TV together. 

Dick jumped as a jump scare they both knew was coming which was pretty hilarious so Jason couldn’t help but laugh at him. He winced as Dick through a pillow at him.

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason and pulled him into an awkward hug as punishment. 

Jason dropped his dead weight on Dick and Dick hit him. “You’re heavy!” he complained.

Jason just stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Dick tried to push him off him and resorted to tickling when Jason didn’t budge. 

Jason’s laughter filled the room. Today was a good day.

Jason felt happy.


	19. Tim 5

Tim frowned into his phone. “I can’t just ask him to hang out with me Bart.”

Bart looked off screen for a second before returning his attention to Tim. “Don’t worry, Dick would love to hang out with you. Wally says he always makes time for his brothers.”

Wally’s face appeared next to Bart’s. “Yeah, Dick loves you. He’ll make time for you. I had everyone leave early so you and him could hang out for an hour or so. I know you wanted to talk to him.” he said kindly.

Tim brightened up a little at that. Dick now had time for him and Tim really wanted to ask Dick about what to do about Megan and the other girls who were picking on him. Maybe Dick could teach him to fight like he did with Jason or maybe Dick would tell the girls off for him and protect him. It wasn’t like Dick would just laugh in his face about getting beat up by girls. Dick wasn’t like that.

Dick would definitely just offer him some advice. Any advice was better than no advice after all.

Maybe Dick would start letting him come to him with some of his other problems as well. They could rebuild their bond and have a brother-brother relationship again!

Tim felt good about this.

“Good luck.” Bart told him with a thumbs up.

Tim thanked him before hanging up. He headed downstairs and suddenly felt nervous. 

“Hey Dick, are you free right now?” Tim asked after a second of gathering his courage. 

Dick turned around and smiled at him. “What’s up?”

Tim felt himself relax a little. “I-I was wondering if maybe y-you wanted to play the new video game I got with me? It’s a two player game so I need someone to play it with me.” he said. Bart said to start with that so that when they were playing together Dick would be less focused on Tim and Tim might not be as uncomfortable.

Dick frowned. “Sorry Timmy, I don’t have time to play video games right now. Why don’t you ask Jason or Damian?” 

Tim frowned at that. No! Dick wasn’t supposed to say that. Okay so maybe Dick didn’t want to play video games. Maybe Tim could help him with his homework or something. Tim was smart and that way he would be in his element and Dick would benefit and like Tim more.

“O-oh. Well maybe I could help you with whatever you’re doing.” Tim decided to say.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than help me do my homework.” Dick brushed him off and Tim would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt. 

Dick ruffled his hair and walked by him leaving Tim in the dust. 

Where did he go wrong? Maybe Dick was just sick of him. Actually that made more sense. Dick always preferred Jason to Tim and now he preferred Damian over Tim. 

Tim ran to his room so no one would notice him crying. He felt like he cried for a few hours before his tears ran out. He checked his phone and found a text from Bart asking him how it went. Tim told him Dick was busy to which Bart replied with a frowny face.

Tim put his phone down and set up his computer. He settled on his bed and began playing his favorite game to make himself feel better. It wasn’t really working.

He perked up a little when he heard his door open. Maybe Dick changed his mind and they could finally be brothers again. He grabbed his spare controller and headset and turned before freezing.

It was Jason. What was he doing here?

Jason turned to leave and Tim felt himself holding up the controller and headset sadly. He didn’t bother even asking Jason if he wanted to play. Jason never wanted to do anything with Tim.

He was a little surprised when Jason took the controller and headset out of his hands and settle down on the bed next to Tim. Tim took a moment to recover before quickly setting the game to two player.

Jason was absolute garbage at this game.

Tim didn’t care though because Jason was actually playing with him. Jason wasn’t yelling at him or insulting him or hitting him.

It was nice.

Maybe he could talk to Jason about his problems instead of Dick. Would Jason care?

Tim thought it over for a long time. Jason most likely wouldn’t care but he would probably do something to help Tim. Jason wouldn’t just let someone bully someone else.

Tim froze when Jason paused the game and stood up.

“I need to pee.” Jason told him before walking out of Tim’s room. 

Tim blinked and got up to stretch. He heard noise outside and peaked his head out. 

Damian was at Dick’s door. The kid made a face at Tim before following Dick inside his room.

So Dick had time for Damian. 

Of course he did.

Wally was right. Dick always made time for his brothers.

Dick just didn’t see Tim as a brother. Was that it?

Tim was going to cry again. He froze when he saw Jason staring at him. Jason would definitely make fun of him for crying. He just closed his door and curled up in a ball.

Maybe Damian had an emergency. He didn’t really trust anyone except Dick and he’s little so maybe Dick felt like he had to talk to Damian. That’s it. Damian’s a little kid who’s scared and Tim is a high schooler who shouldn’t need his big brother solving problems for him.

Tim didn’t know how long he stayed in a ball but his butt felt numb by the time Alfred called him for dinner.

Tim didn’t really have an appetite but he knew Alfred slaved over this meal and it would be rude not to eat it. Dick came down at one point and Tim tried to speak to him again, it was harder to gather his courage since last time Dick completely waved him off. 

Dick was talking to Jason though and they were making plans for a movie.

A movie for just the two of them.

Tim didn’t know how much longer he could deny it.

Dick didn’t see him as a brother. Not when he had Jason and Damian. Damian was cuter than Tim and Jason was older and nearer to Dick’s age. 

After dinner Tim and Damian cleaned up. Tim was a little surprised at that, Damian always threw a fuss about cleaning up since it was beneath him.

Damian was acting weirder than usual.

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked quietly.

Damian didn’t acknowledge his question so Tim didn’t push. Damian and him weren’t close anyways.

After everything was cleaned to Alfred’s standards Tim went to his room and locked himself in there. He laid on his bed and thought about his life.

He didn’t want to think about the bad things right now. What good things were happening to him?

He was a genius and all of his teachers liked him.

He made varsity track despite being a freshman.

He was attractive, at least for a twelve year old. 

He was pretty, smart and athletic. Yet, Tim would trade it all away for the chance to be loved. If he was dumber then Dick and Jason and Damian would like him. If he was uglier then the girls at school wouldn’t hate him. If he wasn’t athletic then maybe the other kids at school would like him more. He would be with the other freshman struggling though practice and complaining with them.

Tim shook his head and turned on his side. Being smart, attractive and athletic helped him meet Bart though.

Bart liked him. Bart helped him. Bart was nice to him. 

Tim smiled, Bart was his first real friend.

Focus on the positives. As long as he had Bart then he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
